1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to temperature controls for electric irons, and more particularly to electronic temperature control means for cordless electric irons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most common of present day household appliances is the electric iron. While the modern electric iron, with variable temperature control, steam and spray features has much to recommend it over the old sadirons resting on a pot belly stove to be heated, there is one disadvantage of today's iron over the sadiron--the cord. No matter how one tries to work around it, it seems the iron's cord is always in the way. Recognizing this disadvantage, manufacturers have recently begun producing cordless electric irons, providing all of the conveniences of other modern irons without the inconvenience of the cord. Examples of these irons include U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,149 to Harsanyi, patented Sept. 18, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,429 to Dobson et al, patented July 9, 1985, and assigned to the same assignee as this invention.
In both of these prior art devices, the temperature of the sole plate is controlled by a mechanical adjustable thermostat mounted on the iron. While this manner of temperature control may be adequate for most uses, it is far from current state-of-the-art electronic temperature control means currently in use in a variety of consumer products.